


With all my Heart

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College AU, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Nibble of Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Link had a secret…well a few secrets actually. Ones that not even Rhett knew about but were mostly about him. What would happen once the cat was out of the bag? Link was scared to find out. Which was why it had taken him until their second year of college to work up the courage to say anything. He hoped the outcome would be a happy ever after. Oh, yes…he wished that with all his heart.





	With all my Heart

* * *

 

 

 

_**Love** _

_**is** _

_**Friendship** _

_**Set on** _

_**Fire** _

 

_-Jeremy Taylor_

 

* * *

 

 

Friends.

 

Seven letters that normally have a positive connotation…just not today.

 

Not right now.

 

Link’s heart was breaking as he stared at Rhett while the guy said that word plus, “We’re just friends, Link.”

 

This was the response he had gotten when finally having the courage to let the tall jerk know that he liked him. And now came the strained silence. Link feeling like a fool and Rhett standing there staring back in shock.

 

And to make the day even shittier in walked Rhett’s girlfriend, Jessie. The dark-haired woman was pretty much a female version of Link, but hey…that was just a fluke…right? Just the universe's decision to take one more dump on Lincoln Neal. As if to prove just how much Link was just a friend, Rhett planted a full-out, tongue-added kiss on Jessie’s lips.

 

Link wanted to die, or scream, or…who was he kidding. He had been dealing with these feelings for the guy since first grade. And just like all those years of suppression, this day was merely one more to add to the pile. One more polite rejection.

 

Fine!

 

Who needed Rhett McLaughlin anyways?

 

He slammed past the still making out couple as his heart screamed YOU DO! Anger fueled his exit out of the NCSU dorm, but it fizzled once the sunshine blinded him. Maybe he should just transfer to another school.

 

It was sucky enough having to pretend to sleep when he knew Rhett and Jessie were fucking in the bed across the room. The smell of cum and sweat would mock him as well as the muffled moans.

 

The whole purpose of attending the same college as Rhett had been to work up the courage to tell the guy how he felt. Link scoffed, “Yeah, that worked out so very well didn’t it?!”

 

Now not only didn’t he have Rhett that way he had made their friendship awkward too. The asshole was probably in the dorm room with Jessie laughing about it all…laughing at him.

 

Ugh! It wasn’t fair that just because he had a dick and no boobs that he wasn’t a viable option for Rhett’s attention. He was always lacking. Always oddball Neal.

 

While he berated himself and life in general, his feet had not stopped moving, and Link was surprised to see he was almost clear across campus. And with his mind now focused outward he noticed just how hot it was.

 

Since he was practically at the library anyways, Link decided to sit in the air-conditioned building for a few minutes and calm down. He was staring down at the steps on his way to the second floor when he collided with another warm body. As he steadied himself, Link looked up and saw the cutest brown eyes staring back at him.

 

“Oh man! I'm so sorry.” The stranger's voice was just as adorable. “This is my first year here, and I'm still not doing too well in handling college life. The name's, Chase.”

 

“Lincoln.” He shook the offered hand and was a bit shocked when a shiver zapped his palm. “I could help you get used to the campus if you wanted. I've been here for two years already, so I know all the ins and outs.”

 

And then Chase smiled and dang! Eyes, voice, touch, and smile…Maybe the universe didn't loathe him after all. The freshman's appreciation for Link was shining out, “Oh, hell yes! Thank you so much.”

 

For the rest of the morning Link showed Chase around the campus and gave the guy some tricks to get to classes faster. It was exactly what his brain needed to stop berating him about the disastrous beginning of the day. They even sat together in the cafeteria at lunchtime and just enjoyed chatting with each other.

 

The thing that made it even better…Chase was clearly into him. The guy was flirting left and right. It was a balm to Link's bruised ego…and hell! It was just nice to have another man to be open with about those kind of feelings. Chase was only the second person on the planet that knew Link was gay.

 

The first being Rhett and only from that morning. So there was this rush of freedom being out with someone as accepting as Chase. The conversation between the two new friends coming so easy.

 

This was the scene Rhett and Jessie walked over too when they came to eat lunch. “Whoa! Is that Link with someone besides you?” Jessie said in shock. Rightfully shocked since during all her time with the guys she had never seen Link hang out with anyone besides Rhett.

 

Rhett stared at the two overly happy men and grimaced, “He's just mad at me and is probably pretending to get back at me.”

 

This, of course, was not true and as soon as they sat down a couple seats away from Link and Chase it was very obvious there was a true connection going on. Rhett didn't like it. Maybe he didn't swing that way…nope, not at all…but Link was still HIS best friend. How dare this other guy try to sneak in and steal that?!

 

As much as Jessie had his attention while they finished their food, Rhett was always aware of the two men. Link's boisterous laughter was too close to the kind the blue-eyed guy shared with him. And that kid was damn near eating Link up with those adoring brown eyes.

 

Rhett wasn't used to sharing Link's attention, and it sucked. And because he couldn't come up with a sufficient reason to stick around, he was very grutzy when he left with Jessie.

 

Back in the cafeteria, Link was laughing so hard he had to wipe away some tears. That morning when he had run out of the dorm room, he had no clue he'd be this happy so soon. “You didn't? How is that even possible?”

 

Chase's face was ruddy with laughter, “I have no clue. I was standing there, and they had dared me to do it. I just thought I'd give it a try but all of a sudden…BOOM! The apple was in two pieces, and I had used my bare hands to do it!”

 

Link stood up and raced to the fruit stand. He grabbed a rather large Granny Smith apple and took it back to the table. “Try it again.”

 

The guy looked sheepishly at Link, “Well the thing is…when I did it, I kinda made this…umm…noise.”

 

“Ohhhhh how so?” Link grinned mischievously.

 

“It sounded like I had experienced an orgasm for the first time. That grunt when one takes you by surprise. It was so embarrassing.”

 

And just like that Link felt his cock start to harden, “Do it.”

 

The sexual tension was clearly felt by Chase now too, and the guy grabbed the apple. Their gazes held as Chase went through all the motions that had worked the other time. And as promised, when the apple split into two, the guy let out a delicious grunt.

 

Hell! Link wanted to hear the guy make more of those sounds, but for better reasons. He reached out and took one half of the tart apple and bit it. The pungent flavor bursting on his tongue just like he imagined the taste of cum would when sucked out. Growing up wanting Rhett, that was something Link had imagined a lot.

 

He couldn't believe he was going to say it but, “Would you like to come back to my dorm room? My mom sent me some of the best peanut butter cookies in existence.”

 

Chase wasn't dumb. The guy knew this wasn't about cookies and if a hot guy was wanting to spend time together…there was only one answer to give, “I'd love to, Link.”

 

Link was smiling big. He had gone from total rejection to total acceptance. “Let's go then.”

 

They dumped their trays and headed to Link's dorm. The buzz of knowing what was in store made them giddy. Link inserted his key into the door and frowned when he saw Rhett sitting alone at the desk. Anger bubbled in his gut that not only did the guy ruin his morning but now was going to ruin his fun with Chase.

 

NO! He wasn't going to let it! “Uh, Rhett, do you think I could have the room for a bit. Chase and I wanted to hang out and share some of those cookies my mom sent me.”

 

The freshman was half hiding behind Link as Rhett scowled. “This is my room too, Lincoln. I'm not going to leave it just so you and Howdy Doody here can play slap and tickle in it.”

 

That was the last straw! It was one thing for Rhett to turn him down, but to also cock block him when someone actually wanted to be there? No! “Well, the next time you want Jessie over for some insert the sausage fun I'm not going to allow it either.”

 

“You're such an ass, Neal!” Rhett stood up and moved closer to Link feeling just as pissy as Link was. “I know what you're doing so just cut it out. You never even noticed this kid before today.”

 

Link moved a step closer. Their faces not even six inches apart as they glared fiercely at each other, “Well funny how life can be altered that fast. Kinda like getting detention on the same day while in first grade. At least this time I'm not the only one wanting things.”

 

“Hey…umm…Link maybe I should just go.” Chase was slowly backing up to the door not wanting to deal with all the anger permeating the room.

 

The guy's hand was grabbed as Link turned away from Rhett to face Chase, “Do you have your own room or do you have a roommate too?”

 

“I have my own room. Paid extra but if all this fighting is what I'd otherwise have had to deal with it was money well spent.” Chase had the sudden balls to squeeze Link's hand and tug the guy closer.

 

Blue eyes smirked over at fiery green ones, “Well then, Chase, let's go enjoy the bliss of an empty room.”

 

Rhett stood there as the door slammed behind the two. He wanted to vomit. Must have been something he ate at lunchtime that wasn't agreeing with his stomach. Yeah, that was it. There was no way it had anything to do with knowing Link was going to get lucky with that freshman. Nope…not at all.

 

And of course, Jessie had a class so he couldn't even have her come over and take his mind off things. Without thinking, Rhett grabbed his keys and left the room. He was only going to take a walk around campus till his girlfriend was free…yep not going to trail Link and that asshat. Nope…not at all.

 

But it wasn't his fault that those two just happened to be headed in the same way Rhett had meant to go. It was just coincidence…not at all his sad attempt to find out where the dude lived. He grimaced when he saw them walk into one of the nicer dorms. He grumbled to himself as he moved into the lobby and saw them bypass the elevator. That meant the guy's private room had to be on the first floor…by a window.

 

There was nothing wrong with peeking into the corridor and counting how many doors down the room was that they entered. Nope. He was simply wanting to see how different the hallways were from his own dorm…yep. And now that he knew that information he decided to walk out of the building…uh huh.

 

Was it his fault that his shoelace needed tying around the fifth window? And it was just being considerate that he moved off the sidewalk and knelt in the grass to fix his shoe so not to hinder any passerby. And sue him for being a tall fella. It wasn't his fault at all that the view into that particular dorm room was at eye level. Nope…not at all.

 

Rhett's stomach sank as he watched Link sit next to that guy on the sofa. His shoelace was promptly forgotten as he saw Link cup Chase's chin and lean in for a kiss. His heart aching as the freshman's hands moved around Link's neck to deepen the kiss.

 

He should be happy that someone was willing to be what Link needed. He should feel free that the wonderful dork could now remain his friend without all the complications of Link wanting more. He should leave and race over to Jessie's class and just greet her with a kiss after it ended. So why did he feel like he couldn't move?

 

Why did his eyes torment him by not glancing away from the two men now doing more than just kissing? Why did his eyes follow Link's fingers as they rested on Chase's lap and started to rub the bulge there?

 

Fuck! That asshole was moaning! Link was making the guy moan. Rhett ignored how his own cock started getting hard behind his jeans. It wasn't like it was because he was watching Link in a sexual situation. Nope…not at all. It was because the whole thing was like a 3D porno. Who wouldn't get affected? Yep, that was it.

 

“Rhett?”

 

He jumped so fast that he came crashing down on his ass as he stared up at the friendly face of Randy Cots. The chipmunk-cheeked, curly-haired guy always grinned like there was a hidden joke on replay in the guy's head. And this month's hair color of choice for the dude was half blue and half pink yet it oddly worked.

 

“Why are you all the way over here in the snob section?”

 

Rhett tried to come up with an excuse, but his brain just swiveled his head to stare into the window. Randy moved over to see what Rhett was looking at, “Holy Hell? Link really is gay!”

 

Shit! Shit! Shit!

 

Rhett stood up and dragged Randy away from the window. He might not like that Link was making out with Chase, but he was going to keep his friend's privacy protected. “Please don't tell anyone. He only came out to me today.”

 

A confused look spread over the guy's face, “Why is Link with that dude, though?”

 

“I know right? Like a freakn' unknown freshman!”

 

“No. I meant I always assumed something was going on between you and Link. You two practically live in each other's hip pocket.”

 

Rhett stared in horror at the guy, “You thought…”

 

“Come on, McLaughlin. You guys would stare at each other with these heart-eyes. We just chalked it up that you two have known each other for so long, but still, it was not something I'd ever do with any of my close friends.” Randy pulled out a cell phone and clicked away until a picture slid onto the screen, “Look.”

 

Hesitantly Rhett moved next to the guy so he could see the picture. Fuck! They were staring A LOT! And then another picture took that one's place and so forth and so on. And then there was even a video. “Your mom posted this on Facebook from Link's birthday.”

 

It was a video of Rhett and Link crashed out on his parents' sofa. “What's wrong with that?”

 

Randy laughed so loud several passing students turned to look at the guy. “For fuck's sake! You're spooning him!”

 

The video started over and hell! They really had spooned. Well fuck! Feeling odd and exposed Rhett put up a defensive front, “We didn't start off that way. I had been sitting up when I fell asleep. Not my fault that when I passed out, I thought he was Jessie.” Good one…totally could have been true.

 

“Rhett come here and let me whisper a secret in your ear.”

 

He cautiously moved closer to the guy who cupped a hand over Rhett's right ear and leaned in, “Me thinketh ye doth protest too much.”

 

The guy walked away leaving Rhett standing there trying to make sense of it all. “I am not gay.” He whispered to himself. “I have sex with Jessie all the time and love it. A guy doesn't enjoy sex with a woman if he's gay.”

 

That brilliant…so not at all flawed…logic calmed him down enough to remember why he was still standing there in the first place. Li…leaning down to tie his shoelace. Yep. That was the reason.

 

And oh look at that! His gaze was at eye level to look into…well shit! The blinds were shut now. Rhett tried to ignore the pain in his chest as his head went through all the things that might need that level of privacy in a dorm room.

 

“I need to get Jessie. She always makes me feel sane.” So that's what he did. Rhett trudged across campus to wait outside the classroom for her. Ten minutes later, Jessie was very surprised to walk into the hallway and be instantly grabbed and kissed.

 

And it was an excellent kiss. Rhett made certain of that. Surely he loved her because he was really doing an outstanding job with the kiss. Yeah. It was spot on perfection. It…why did they put the blinds down?

 

Whoa?! That was NOT the thing to be thinking about while kissing his beautiful, lovely, female girlfriend. Whom he loved. Affirmative. And desired. Oh yes. It was absolutely true. He…the blinds were down, and they had only just met! Who does that shit?

 

Oh no, better add tongue since his brain went unfocused on the task at hand…kissing his delightful, perfect, definitely a girl-that-he-loved-to-fuck girlfriend. Yes. Oh loving the kiss so much.

 

Jessie pushed him away from her, “What the fuck was that?!”

 

Rhett realized that he had been kissing her quite forcefully for a long time while still in the public hallway. Oh and look there was her teacher standing in the doorway of the classroom looking at them. “Hey, there, Mr. Sparks.”

 

Jessie groaned in embarrassment and dragged him out of the building. Once away from the student traffic she turned on him, “What was all that about back there?”

 

“What? A man can't come to see his girlfriend and show the world just how much he loves and desires her?” Yeah that was a very excellent argument.

 

“Well, when said man wasn't really kissing me as much as he was suffocating me with his mouth for almost ten minutes…it naturally becomes a bit odd. Also a wee bit suspicious. So what caused that?”

 

And there it was. What caused it? It was like staring down the barrel of a gun and wondering which was the correct answer. He was usually always honest with Jessie, but Rhett didn't think she'd quite appreciate everything that had gone on since she left his side after lunch. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to speak out loud what Randy had said either. It would make it…realer.

 

Realer? Wow, such a well-chosen word for all the thousands of dollars his college education was costing. Nonetheless, its sentiment was the same, which sucked because Jessie was very much like Link. They both wanted to get things out in the open and hash it all out till everything was satisfactorily resolved…blah, blah, blah!

 

“I had a run in with Randy Cots.”

 

“What does your friend with the cotton candy addiction have to do with kissing me?”

 

“I may have been trying to prove what he said to me was wrong.”

 

Jessie's hands went on her hips, and she let out a sigh, “And what was it he said?”

 

Rhett looked around to make sure no one was looking. “Link told me this morning he was gay. And…”

 

“Whoa! The fuck whoa!” Jessie's eyes were wide, and she had such an amazed expression. “Link told you he was gay this morning…and you didn't tell me?”

 

“I was a bit shell-shocked…still am honestly. I think I was trying to suppress it and pretend like he never said it.”

 

“That's horrible, Rhett. What's wrong if he's gay?”

 

Rhett rubbed a hand down his face, “He kissed me.”

 

He had expected a grand exclamation from her over that bombshell but nothing. “Seriously? No shock and awe?”

 

Jessie snickered, “Rhett come on…anyone with eyes can see Link is gay. I mean I saw it right away. I just didn't say anything because I realized he was still in the closet.”

 

“What?! You knew he was gay right away?”

 

“Yeah. Just like I knew you were bi-sexual.”

 

The whole Earth tilted on its side at that. “Excuse me? I'm what?”

 

Jessie arched an eyebrow, “You're bi-sexual. It means you like doing girls and guys. I initially thought you were gay too but then we made out, and I knew that wasn't true.”

 

“You thought I was gay when we met?”

 

“I thought you and Link were a couple when I first laid eyes on you two. I mean I had close friends growing up, but we never had the level of intimacy like you guys. You would always find ways to touch each other, and hell! Those heart-eyes! Even I was shipping you two.”

 

Rhett's whole existence was being shattered one supposed friend at a time. “Randy also thought I was gay for Link. That there was something going on.”

 

Jessie tried to lighten the mode, “Hey Link is hot. I'd be gay for him too.” She made a face, “Hmm, wait? That wouldn't be gay for him that would just be me wanting to be hetero for him.”

 

Her attempt at humor flopped as Rhett actually growled, “He's at some dick's dorm room right now doing who knows what with the freakn' unknown freshman.”

 

“Ahhhh, and the reason for the kiss emerges. Did he tell you he was going to go bone the guy?”

 

“No. They had come to our dorm room asking me to leave so they could be all nasty. I refused. They went back to Chase's room and started to make out. Then the blinds were shut, and who knows what they did.”

 

Jessie blinked up at him. “How…how do you know what they did AFTER they left your dorm room? Did you…follow them?”

 

Righteous anger coursed through Rhett's veins, “Of course not. I was just out walking to clear my head and noticed them head to the guys' dorm.”

 

“But you mentioned seeing what they did…and the blinds being lowered. Were you spying on Link through the guy's window?”

 

“What?! Nooooo. I would never. I was simply fixing my shoelace which had come undone when I happened to catch a glimpse into the room and saw stuff.”

 

Jessie just stared at him, “Okkkkay. So you peeped.”

 

“I didn't peep.” Rhett said adamantly.

 

“Suuuuurrrre. We'll go with that if you want. So what did your accidental glimpse make you feel?”

 

“Sick to my stomach.”

 

“Rhett, I swear to whatever entity is out there that if you start acting all homophobic, I'm going to leave and never come back.”

 

“No. I didn't mean like I was offended by what I saw. I just don't think it was wise to do that when they only met a few hours earlier.”

 

Jessie could tell Rhett was being truthful about that. “You do remember that you kissed me at our first meeting.”

 

“That was different. That was just a kiss. Jessie. He actually reached over to touch the guy's crotch! What if they fucked? That's downright risky.”

 

Jessie gathered her aggravated man into her arms, “Link would never fuck someone on the first day.”

 

“He would if he was pissed and wanted to get back at me because I didn't fall into his arms this morning.” Rhett rubbed the back of his neck as he started to pace, “I tried to be kind about it. I didn't laugh at him. I just told him the truth.”

 

“Which was what?”

 

“That we're just friends.”

 

“Wow…wow.” Jessie just stared at him and let out a sigh. Suddenly she turned away and started to walk away.

 

A bewildered Rhett quickly chased after her and made her stop, “Why did you do that?”

 

She looked up into his eyes, “Rhett, I'm sorry. But you and I are only friends too.”

 

He couldn't swallow. His stomach flopped, and he felt like someone had taken an axe to his chest and cut out his heart. “What?”

 

Warm fingers stroked down his cheek, “See. We've only been dating for less than a year, and we aren't ready to say we love each other…yet me saying that to you hurt like a son of a bitch didn't it?”

 

Understanding dawned on Rhett, “And I've known Link since we were six and he had the balls to tell me he was gay and had kissed me…and I told him we were just friends.”

 

“Ding! Ding! Ding!”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah. And like I said I'm sure that you're bi-sexual. I think you care about him too. More than you're willing to admit.”

 

Rhett was amazed at how calm Jessie was with saying that. “But I care for you as well, and we're together. And Link is a guy…I don't know how to respond to a guy.”

 

She laughed, “I don't think you'll have that trouble if you just let yourself go with it.”

 

“So my girlfriend is telling me to explore things with my male best friend?”

 

“Yep.”

 

He looked at her with all the fear he felt inside, “I'm scared.”

 

“Me too.” She stretched up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I have a feeling I'm going to be losing you very soon.”

 

Jessie started walking away from him again, and Rhett just stood there till she disappeared around the corner. Life was crazy.

 

When he woke up that morning, it had felt like any other mundane day. The alarm had buzzed, he turned it off and then dragged himself off the bed.

 

Just as he was about to walk out the door to take a shower, though, Link had moved over and stopped him. Nothing new or suspicious. The guy was always having some idea or crazy random thought. Rhett had turned to see what today's epiphany would be, but instead, he saw Link more nervous than ever. “What's wrong? Did you have that crazy dream with the clowns and choking on balloons again?”

 

“Uhh…no. I…I was just wondering if you had a few minutes. I had something I needed to…discuss with you.” Link was swaying and fidgeting like crazy.

 

“Sure go for it.” Rhett leaned against the door.

 

Link's tongue pushed out to lick trembling lips, “So…uhh…Rhett, we've known each other for a long time.”

 

“First grade, buddy.”

 

“Yeah. So…I mean…we've gone through a lot of stuff together. Shared a lot of experiences. It's kinda amazing that we're still friends actually.”

 

Rhett had just grinned, “Remember that night in jail? That had been a wild weekend.”

 

Link smiled, “Yeah, glad they didn't charge us with anything.”

 

The guy's grin slowly turned to a fretful line. “We've grown up together. We were there when we lost the last of our baby teeth, and saw the first chest hair appear. We've witnessed a multitude of bad hairstyles and fashion choices, and suffered through endless boring classes.”

 

For a split second, Rhett had worried that Link was sick. What if the doctor had told the guy there was only a month left to live? It was how Link's words were coming across to him. “Dude…whatever it is, just spit it out. Like you said we've been through everything together. What's going on?”

 

Link looked to the ground, “Rhett…I…I…I'm gay.”

 

Rhett's mouth was on the small side, but it was opened quite wide in shock at that bombshell. “You're…gay?”

 

The guy's hands were balled into fists, “Yeah.”

 

Maybe it wasn't something Rhett had considered, but it didn't change who his best friend was nor did it really bother him. “Okay.”

 

Two unsure blue eyes glanced up at him, “Okay? Just like that?”

 

“You're still Link. Not like you're going to jump me in my sleep…so why should I care what you get off looking at on Pornhub.”

 

Link blushed, “Yeah. True.”

 

Rhett left the room then for his morning shower. He was pretty amazed at how okay he was with Link's announcement. Well, it was almost the new millennia, so it wasn't like he hadn't seen other gay people on TV. He made a pact with himself that he would be a super-understanding, supportive best friend to Link if the guy decided to come out to anyone else.

 

Like every other morning, Rhett turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed back to the dorm room. He was about to grab the handle and open the door when he heard Link moaning.

 

Shit! The guy must have taken advantage of the empty room for an early morning self-love session. If the moaning was anything to go by, Rhett knew the guy was very close to being done. It would be no big deal to just stand there and wait a minute or two.

 

So that was what he did. And that is why a minute later he heard his name moaned out over and over and over. WHAT THE FUCK!

 

Rhett stared at the dorm room door like it had turned into a venomous snake about to strike. Had he just heard Link say his name while jerking off? Surely not. No. Not possible. Maybe the guy wasn't jerking off…maybe he was hurt.

 

Yeah! That! Oh hell! Link was laying on the floor and dying. Rhett grabbed the doorknob and thrust it open and shit!

 

Link wasn't dying. Link was laying on the bed with a sloppy cock in hand and a stomach splattered with cum. Blue eyes widened in horror at seeing Rhett standing in the doorway. Rhett could tell the guy was wondering just when he had reached the door.

 

So Rhett played it off as if he hadn't heard his named moaned. “Boy that water barely stayed warm for like five minutes. I had to wash the shampoo out of my hair while my balls dang near froze.”

 

It worked. Link instantly relaxed. Of course, the guy's dick was still in hand, and there was the whole matter of a cum-coated chest, but that wasn't as big of a deal. Rhett watched as Link just grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped the cum off. The t-shirt used landed near Rhett's feet when Link discarded it, so he went to pick it up and put it in the hamper.

 

That's when he saw that it was one of his shirts. One that Rhett knew had already been in the hamper. So why was it laying close to Link's bed…unless. Oh, fuck! Link was smelling his shirt while masturbating like Rhett would use Jessie's.

 

He couldn't breathe. Well, he could because he was still living but it hurt like hell to do so. He was going to say something when he turned back to Link, but the guy was busy getting dressed. Why rock the boat if he didn't have to.

 

Rhett was a bit more careful with how he got dressed but soon was able to forget and just let the day continue. Link had picked up the towel Rhett had use and twisted it with a smirk. Rhett's upper thigh was whacked hard. “Dammit, Neal! That hurt!”

 

“Wuss.”

 

WHACK!

 

“Ouch! I'm going to kick your ass, Neal!”

 

Rhett chased the guy around the room and dodged a few more whacks, but soon he was performing his dead move on the jerk. “Give me that towel, Neal!”

 

“Never!”

 

The towel whipped up and whacked Rhett on the back, “Dammit!”

 

He yanked the towel out of Link's hand and threw it across the room. While doing so, Link was able to spin around and grab Rhett around the waist. They tumbled to the floor, and Rhett laid there trying to catch his breath. Link was grinning down at him from above.

 

And when Rhett arched his body up to toss the guy off him, he felt something press into his hip. Was that…? He looked up at Link and saw a blush steal across the guy's face. He didn't know what to do, so he did nothing…just laid there staring into those deep blue eyes.

 

Link must have taken this wrong, though, since suddenly the guy's face was getting closer. Wide green eyes recorded the whole downward motion until lips were pressed against his. And hell! Rhett's best friend in the whole damn world was kissing him. Shit!

 

Rhett shoved the guy off and swiftly stood up, “Dude. I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way. We're…we're just friends, Link.”

 

First Link's face showed that the guy was crestfallen. Like a kid on Christmas who didn't get the toy they had expected. Next, those blue eyes radiated with the horror of what had just happened. That Link had kissed Rhett, and Rhett hadn't wanted it. And finally, a sickening, gut-wrenching pain contorted the normally smiling face.

 

And that…that was what killed Rhett.

 

That was also what had driven Link out of the dorm and into that damn freshman's arms. Rhett should've handled it all better. It had just been such a shock. Yes, they had shared beds many times and spent most summers in just shorts and flip-flops, but that was typical southern things. It didn't mean anything.

 

Rhett shook all those horrible memories away from his brain and came back to the present. The present where Randy and Jessie had muddled it even more by telling Rhett they had thought he was attracted to Link…that he was bi-sexual.

 

Even though the blinds were still hiding the actions happening in Chase's dorm room, Rhett couldn't just walk away. He decided to do his soul-searching while sitting in the lobby as he waited for the two lust birds to reemerge.

 

It didn't bode well that it took almost an hour for that to happen. And it also didn't help to see them looking blissed out and holding hands. Fuck! When the two guys moved closer to the door, they stopped, and Chase leaned up on tiptoes to plant an extremely tender kiss on Link's smiling lips.

 

It sucked that a stranger could make Link smile on the same day Rhett had only gotten the opposite. He wanted things back to how they were before this morning started. He wanted to be just Rhett and Link…best friends. Until today they barely ever fought or had a harsh word to say. So this was all new territory even beyond the rest.

 

Once Link left the building, Rhett stood up and followed Chase back to the den of iniquities. The freshman jumped when Rhett's foot moved out to stop the door from shutting. “We need to talk.”

 

Chase looked like a scared rabbit, and Rhett felt a bit bad but not enough, “What happened with Link today?”

 

A stupid grin spread across the guy's face which did not help Rhett feel any kinder. Chase just sighed all soft and gushy, “He sure can kiss and those hands…hell! I'm so glad I decided to come to NCSU for college now.”

 

The memory of Link's lips on his own earlier replayed in Rhett's cerebral cortex. Okay so maybe it hadn't been horrible. Link's lips had been warm and had fit against his damn near perfectly. Rhett unknowingly flicked out his tongue to lick his lower lip. “So what? You just made out? He didn't fuck you, did he?”

 

Brown eyes suddenly didn't look so timid as Chase cocked an eyebrow, “I don't have to tell you anything. That's between myself and Link. Just because you missed your chance with him doesn't give you the right to get after me for jumping at the opportunity.”

 

“Whoa! Hold your tiny horses. Why do you think I missed my chance with him? Maybe I never wanted that with him. We've been friends since we were six. Or in other terms, since you were four.” Rhett punctuated all this with a firm poke against the freshman's chest.

 

“Well, you can spew all the hate you want, Rhett. But I don't care. You were given the greatest gift in the known universe, and you said no. And now I get to have Link for however long I can.” Chase did some poking too, and Rhett was quickly pushed into the hallway…the door slammed in his face.

 

As Rhett trudged down to the entrance and left, he was mumbling about idiotic kids and what he'd like to do to them. The long walk across campus to his own dorm didn't help matters. And seeing a very happy Link laying down didn't either. He slammed the door shut on purpose.

 

“What the fuck, Rhett?!” Link glared over at him super annoyed.

 

“Oh stuff it, Neal. Just leave me alone.” Rhett laid down on his own bed and turned, so his back was now facing Link.

 

“Isn't that the whole motto of the day? Leave Rhett alone. Don't expect anything from Rhett. He's so perfect and macho…and a damn tease!” Link voice was filled with rage.

 

“A tease? Excuse me?” Rhett sat up and stared down at a pissed off Link. “I've never in our entire friendship flirted or made advances to you.”

 

Link flinched like Rhett had struck him, “Oh so what were all those camping trips…when it was just us and the Cape Fear River? We would lay so close to each other that I didn't need a blanket? Those damn green eyes had smiled over at me as if I was one of the stars in the sky. No! No flirting there. Not at all!”

 

“See that's the whole shit of this.” Rhett flung his hands up in the air, “I didn't grab your dick, or grind my cock into your ass. I was spending time with my life-long friend. I'm sorry if all that made you think I had wanted more.”

 

The man's shoulders slumped, “So you never wondered? Not even a little?”

 

Rhett couldn't look Link in the eyes on that one. “I…Sure I had moments when I noticed things, but our friendship meant more to me. Besides, that was just normal responses that any teenager would have. Hell, my cock got hard for Miss Jenkins down the road once.”

 

This had Link's complete attention, “Wait? You…you got hard because of something that happened while around me?”

 

Hmmm, Rhett hadn't meant to say that. “Nothing as obvious as you are making it seem.”

 

“Tell me! You owe me one such moment.”

 

“No.” Rhett rushed to his feet, “This is stupid. I don't want to be talking about this. Just let it go.”

 

Link got up too and walked over to the door, “If you don't tell me about one time…I'm not going to let you leave this room.”

 

“You and whose army, pip-squeak!” Rhett glared at the infuriating man before moving over and yanking on Link's arm.

 

Nothing. The damn fucker must have been working out in the school's aerobic center. “Link, will you just get out of the way and let me leave.”

 

Arms were crossed over Link's chest, “No.”

 

“You're being such an ass, Neal!”

 

“You're being a bigger one, McLaughlin.”

 

The two stared and grimaced, but no one budged. Rhett growled, “Fine! Fifth grade.”

 

Link gasped, “You mean…”

 

“Yeah. The shower debacle.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Rhett felt very exposed, “But I always get hard when the hot water meets the liquid soap on my skin. I just got a little more so when you walked into the bathroom.”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Link's face, “I knew you were in there that day. I didn't accidentally walk into the bathroom. I did it knowingly.”

 

“Wait!” Rhett jammed his right hand into his dirty blond hair as something dawned on him. “You knew you were gay back in the fifth grade, and it took you this long to let me know?”

 

“I've basically known since kindergarten.” Link confessed. “Andrew Wheeler wanted to see whose pee-pee was bigger and I liked it. Way more than when Sally Jensen showed me her pee-pee. That was just gross.”

 

“Dammit! We were best friends! This is precisely the kind of shit we are supposed to share.” It really irked Rhett that Link had kept this a secret for so long.

 

“We lived in freakn' rural North Carolina, dude. I wasn't telling anyone! Especially not basketball legend Rhett McLaughlin. The tall fucker who had girlfriend after girlfriend.”

 

“Well, you had two of those girlfriends too, Neal.” Rhett was thinking about Leslie and Amber who had also dated Link. “So how did that work? Did you enjoy them at all or was it all for show?”

 

“Show. Well, I only enjoyed kissing Amber once, but it had nothing to do with her.”

 

Rhett gasped, “Not that fuckn' time we made eye contact?!”

 

Link nodded, “Yep.”

 

“Damn. Well, you played the game very convincingly.” So much so that Rhett had actually thought Amber was a lucky girl to get such an experienced kisser while Rhett was basically slobbering away at his poor date.

 

“So did you.”

 

Those three words dragged Rhett from his own thoughts, “What do you mean by that, Lincoln?”

 

Blue eyes never wavered from his green, “You know damn well what I mean, Rhett.”

 

Perturbed. Yes, that was the correct word for how Rhett felt at that moment. “What's up with people today?! First Randy had said it, then Jessie called me bi, and now you basically just said I've been hiding like you all my life.”

 

“Whoa? They didn't?” Link looked shocked.

 

“Yeah, earlier today outside of Chase's dor…” Shit! He shouldn't have said that.

 

Link now looked shocked for a whole other reason, “Did you follow us back to his dorm?”

 

Lie.

 

Deny.

 

“Yes.”

 

SHIT!

 

“Were you…peeking in his room?”

 

Lie.

 

Deny.

 

“Yes.”

 

DOUBLE FUCK!

 

A red tinge quickly spread across Link's face. Rhett wasn't sure if it was from anger or the guy being embarrassed by what Rhett might have seen. So he wisely kept quiet till Link said something.

 

“So when Chase stood up to close the blinds because he felt like people could see in…you had actually been looking in.” Then another thing dawned on the guy, “Fuck! Please don't say Randy or Jessie saw!”

 

“No way. Well, kinda no way. Randy snuck up on me so he got a glimpse but then I pushed him away. So he didn't see anything else. And I had gone across campus to Jessie's classroom after Randy left. She and I had our talk over there so we weren't even near the dorms.”

 

“Well, thanks for that. I guess.” Link said begrudgingly.

 

“So did you?” Rhett asked.

 

Link leaned against the door, “Did I what?”

 

The fucker was going to make him say it. “Did you fuck that freshman?”

 

With a big smirk, Link said, “That is none of your damn business, McLaughlin.”

 

“Yes, it is my business! You're always going off doing crazy shit and then coming back to me with regrets.”

 

“Well, this wasn't one of those times. I am glad I did every damn second of it with Chase.” Link's chin lifted defiantly almost daring Rhett to say anything else.

 

Hell! He was so pissed off that he wanted to grab that damn chin and…

 

Rhett's eyes widened in shock at the pictures playing in his head. That wasn't what he had meant to think. And suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off the guy's lips.

 

“Yo, Rhett?!”

 

Link's voice was enough to allow Rhett to shift his gaze upward to two very smirky blue-eyes. An eyebrow arched up over the left one as Link said, “See. Teasing.”

 

Blood coursed to Rhett's cheeks as he gulped and turned away. “I…I have no idea what you're talking about…I just had a brain fart.”

 

Warm fingers reached out grasp his shoulder and spin him around. Link moved closer, “Well then your brain farted by thinking of kissing me.”

 

And his eyes moved back to those lips, “N…no. I was…uhh…just thinking about how mad you made me and how much I wanted to slam your head against the damn door.”

 

“…and kiss me once that happened.”

 

It was like Link had seen the image from Rhett's brain too. Fuck! Even still he couldn't tear his eyes off those plump lips. Maybe…maybe if he just kissed the guy. Right?! And it got whatever it was out of his system. That was a very smart idea.

 

He took a step closer to Link, and the guy gasped, “Rhett?”

 

Rhett's hand moved up to grab the guy's neck at the gozzle and slam Link into the door. Every sound in the universe was put on pause as Rhett kept staring at those lips and lowered his to them.

 

It was only supposed to be a butterfly kiss, but something happened. His nostrils flared, and his body moved to press against Link's. The hand on the guy's neck moved up to thread through the dark-hair and meet with his other hand.

 

Link gasped, and it allowed access for Rhett's tongue to dive into the warm cavern. In the farthest regions of his brain, Jessie's words from early were repeated. It really wasn't too difficult to know what to do when it was being done. It was like…well shit! It was like coming home.

 

And when Link's arms wrapped around Rhett's body, it was like fireworks exploding in his chest. And when the guy's tongue hesitantly stared moving in-sync with his…hell! It was like his heart was moving at twice the normal speed.

 

The thing was it wasn't this animalistic thing. It was more of a sunrise kind of kiss. The intensity lazy and languid and just gradually growing into something warmer. And oddly enough it never entered Rhett's brain that he was still kissing Link. Time had taken on a whole new definition. It truly felt like his lips had just moved over a second ago.

 

The soft whimpers escaping Link's mouth made Rhett feel like pounding his chest for being the one to cause them.

 

Mine! He's mine!

 

Those words echoed on repeat in his head and heart. The hidden part that he had ignored, but everyone else had seen in him was inching its way into the warm sun.

 

For almost twenty minutes they stood pressed against the door as they exchanged searching kisses. Well, kiss since their lips hadn't parted yet and wouldn't have if not for Link's cell phone ringing.

 

But the veil was lifted, and Rhett's brain started overthinking as he took a few steps backward. He…he had just…thoroughly kissed Link! And liked it! A LOT!

 

Rhett just stood there as Link moved around his tall form to grab the noisy phone. “Hey, mom. Yeah, I got the cookies. Thanks.”

 

Link turned back to Rhett and did some lip staring as well. “What? Oh, Rhett? Yeah, he's good. Very good.”

 

It was odd, but Rhett had an urge to move over and touch the guy. So he did. Rhett walked over, stood behind the shocked man and wrapped his arms around Link's stomach. He pulled Link backward while his lips moved down to nuzzle the guy's nape.

 

“Wh…What, mom? I…I…umm…sorry, I'm feeling a bit woozy. Think I need to get some dinner at the cafeteria.” Link's head arched back to rest against Rhett's shoulder. “Okay, mom. I will. Love you too. Bye.”

 

When Link hit the end button and tossed the phone onto the desk, the moment felt like the sun at high noon. The air crackled, and their breathing suddenly got heavier. Once the floodgates were opened, it was amazing how easy it was to shove them the rest of the way opened. Rhett rubbed his hips against Link's lower half causing the guy to moan.

 

And it felt so crazy normal now for Rhett's hand to travel lower and stroke over the zipper of Link's jeans. The fact that Link was just as turned on at that moment clearly evident under Rhett's roaming palm. Years of suppression making Rhett want to gorge on as much as he could. “I want to touch you.”

 

Link arched his denim-covered cock into Rhett's palm, “You are touching me.”

 

The hand squeezed harder, and Link laughed. Rhett kissed up the side of the guy's neck, “Flesh, Neal. I want to touch your skin.”

 

Happy and feeling sassy Link smirked, “Well you lips were just touching the skin on my neck.”

 

The naughty hand was removed and lifted higher. Suddenly Link was a foot off the ground and being moved to Rhett's bed. The giggling guy was tossed onto the mattress while Rhett glared down at Link. Soon he was straddling the guy's thighs while he dragged two wrists over Link's head and pinned them there. “Say something snarky now, Neal.”

 

But it wasn't a sassy comeback that left Link's lips. Instead, the guy sighed while looking into Rhett's green eyes, “I wish this would have been your response this morning instead of pushing me away.”

 

Okay, not quite what Rhett had expected to hear but he understood why Link would say it. He let go of the guy's wrist and sat up rubbing a hand down his face, “I will kick myself over that for the rest of my existence. I can't even say I had any thoughts to respond differently at that point. I was in complete denial. The only way I could have handled it better would be if we got ahold of a time machine.”

 

Link's freed hands now stroked up and down Rhett's thighs, “Hell! If we had a time machine, I'd go back to first grade and show us kissing. Have a talk with our younger selves and let them know it was okay to like each other. That two guys together is beautiful.”

 

Rhett leaned down to place a kiss on Link's lips, “Then we could go back throughout our childhood and reinforce that information. So by the time we were free of our parents' eyes and off to college we could have had two years of complete togetherness.”

 

A kiss started at that thought and lasted quite a bit of time. It almost rivaled the door kiss from earlier. The thing was that they knew it was a forever type deal…so what was the rush?

 

For Rhett, it was all new like when someone had horrible eyesight and put on the perfect glasses. Everything was suddenly crystal clear, and he was savoring it all. And for Link, it was just the perfect reward for always hoping and believing in them. Fourteen years of maybe nows and what ifs. And here they were, and it was even greater than Link's wildest dream.

 

Link knew it was confession time. “Hey, Rhett?”

 

“Yeah, Link?”

 

Weary blue eyes stared up in hazy green, “About Chase and what happened in his dorm earlier. I…”

 

Rhett kissed the guy silent, “I don't need to know. I'm sorry that I wasn't the guy that got to explore things with you, but I'm thankful the universe gave you Chase. He seems very nice.”

 

“We didn't fuck. Hell, we never even touched skin. I tried, but I didn't want anyone else but you.”

 

Was it wrong that Rhett felt thankful to hear that? “So what did happen? I…I waited in the lobby like a schmuck and saw you two walk out with such blissful expressions. And Chase kissed you. I was sure…”

 

Link's head shook as the guy tsk-tsked Rhett, “Naughty man spying on me like that.”

 

Rhett grinned sheepishly, “I know. I think even though I wasn't ready to admit you were mine I still had this caveman gut reaction to someone else taking you away from me.”

 

“Mhmm, so you'd have grabbed me by the hair and dragged me off to whack me with your club?”

 

“Damn, Neal! That's oddly hot.” Rhett let his crotch brush against Link's. “I could do that. And what should I do to Chase? He did touch what is mine.”

 

Link grinned big at that, “I like hearing that. I like being yours.”

 

“You better like it…the train has left the station, Neal. I'm going to be marking you up with hickies for everyone to see.”

 

“Oh fuck! Hell, Rhett! YES!” Link was practically panting at that delicious image. “I want one now.”

 

Warm lips attached to the skin on the right of Link's gozzle and Rhett started sucking. Fuck! He suddenly understood the allure of vampires. He so wanted to bite the man. And apparently, Link enjoyed it as well. The guy's moans and whimpers filled the room with each passing second.

 

And when Rhett sat back, there was a perfectly purple bruise starting. Fuck yes! “Now everyone will know we do actually belong together. Maybe I should sign my name on it just in case.”

 

Link's laughter was almost as sexy as the guy's sex sounds, “When I gaze longingly at you, and everyone sees how dilated my eyes get I think they will understand.”

 

“So do I kiss better than that freshman?”

 

Blue eyes were rolled, “Yes, Rhett, much better. Chase was very sweet, though. He let me jabber on about you and maybe cry a bit on his shoulder. He was pretty cool. We spent the rest of the time just talking about things we both liked and our experiences growing up in the closet. It was so nice to have someone who lived it too. And when we left, that kiss was just his way of saying thanks.”

 

Rhett laughed as he remembered following the kid after Link had left, “He's a sneaky bugger! When I barged into his dorm room, he made it seem like so much more had taken place and that it was going to continue to happen. I almost punched him. I wanted to punch him. So much.”

 

Link's fingers dug into the short dirty blond hair, “He told me he'd help me out by making you jealous if you ever went after him. Bet he didn't think it would happen that fast, though.”

 

“Well, we owe him a steak dinner. Because as much as Randy and Jessie got me thinking, it was stuff that he said that really made me realize what I had lost.”

 

“You'll like him.”

 

Rhett moved his lips back to a non-purple area of neck, “I guess I better mark you up a bit more so he'll have no doubt that his nefarious plan worked.”

 

A few more bruises joined the first, and both men were extremely horny by the time Rhett sat back up. His fingers stroked over each mark and cupped Link's face, “Mine. All mine. Fuck, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet.”

 

Link leaned into Rhett's warm palm, “Ditto. I've always wanted to be yours ever since 1984 when we were in detention and you said, 'Hey, my name is Rhett. What's yours?'”

 

Love, pride, joy, excitement, and lust surged through Rhett's veins. “Never had cursing been such a blessing.” He wrapped his arms around the smiling man, “There's no going back from this.”

 

“Fine by me. In fact, in my two hundred year plan, I have your name down next to every year.”

 

“Even next to your monster truck era?” Rhett teased.

 

“Who do you think is going to be my co-pilot?”

 

A gushy grin spread across Rhett's lips, “I'm going to have moments when I'm an idiot and do many stupid things.”

 

“Ditto. I have a mouth that speaks before my brain can think. Or lets me kiss my sexy roommate without asking first.”

 

“Well said roommate forgives said lips from their hasty actions and requests a redo from them for scientific evaluation.”

 

“Dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

Link sighed contently pulling Rhett's face down and pressed their lips together. A very thorough kiss was initiated. Every delicious aspect of the lip lock explored and enjoyed.

 

The sky changed over to a dark canvas of stars before they stopped. Who knew how simply and beautifully two sets of lips could make time fly. Well, some hands and other body parts helped too.

 

As they laid there, still enjoying the closeness, Link's face buried into Rhett's neck, “Best day ever, McLaughlin.”

 

“Not ever, Neal…just so far. Best day so far with more to come.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Hey, Rhett?”

 

“Yeah, Link?”

 

“Love yah!”

 

“Love you too, Lincoln. With all my heart.”

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
